


DWI

by Eya_Silvers



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Jill needs affection, Just another motel fic, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eya_Silvers/pseuds/Eya_Silvers
Summary: Jill left the piece of gun on the nightstand. She stood up, walked to be in front of him, and bored her eyes into his, searching for the sentence he hadn’t said earlier. There was surprise but also great attention in his eyes. He let her.Jill locked her jaw.“I’m going to kiss you. That okay?”Carlos breathed out.“Fuck yeah.”
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	DWI

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from “DWI” by Missio.  
> It started out as valenveira nsfw in a motel room like literally 99% of the fics everybody is writing right now about them (because I have literally 0 originality), but I obviously got carried away… as always. This is unbeta-ed and I didn’t even bother rereading it, also English isn’t even my mother tongue. Practice safe sex, people, and don’t forget to use protection.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jill dozed off.

They hadn’t been flying for long, but the tiredness had finally reached up to her. The propellers made a noise to wake the dead above her head, and the wind swung at her full force from the open door. But she still fell asleep, never minding the void at her right, never minding the fall, and the death that waited… They were leaving behind the death they’d escaped from.

She had nothing to fear anymore. No fear of fail, no fear of doubt, nor death. All that was left was a big space in her chest for the weight of those last two days, and their conclusion, in the form of the man taking them both to safety. In the form of a knowledge, simple but calming: she wasn’t alone anymore.

Not when she could rely on him.

Jill fell into a deep slumber that not even the helicopter landing could wake her up from. She didn’t even dream, for the first time in what felt like ages; but her mind was exhausted, and even trauma needed a break before striking again, that she knew well.

Carlos was the one to rouse her.

He set a hand on her shoulder and shook, slowly, thumb brushing at her collarbone in a back and forth motion.

“Hope you had your beauty sleep, supercop.” he said, and Jill blinked fog out of her eyes. She didn’t recognize her surroundings but she did recognize him. Carlos was smiling up at her from his kneeling position at her feet. His hand hadn’t left her shoulder. “This is our stop.”

“Where are we?” she asked, suddenly wide awake and paranoid.

“Hey, easy.” he chuckled as she was getting up, stumbling on her unbalanced legs. “We’re leaving the chopper at this military camp. They gave us the authorization to land.”

“Military.” she repeated, and her brain caught up fast. “Your U.B.C.S. friends?”

“No.” he said firmly. “I’m done with that. Fuck ‘em.”

A smile forced its way on Jill’s lips. It hit her like a freight train.

It had been months since she’d given a smile of honest and genuine happiness.

“Good.” she said, and Carlos flashed her own smile back at her.

He offered her his hand.

“Here.”

She looked at it for a second.

“Umbrella has to be brought to justice. I’m not resting until their empire collapes.”

“C’mon, Jill, can you at least rest for a day?”

“Nikolai destroyed the vaccine and Raccoon is gone, I can’t just sit on my ass and let them win yet another battle, ruin how many lives ー”

“And I agree, a hundred percent,” he countered, and his hand was still offered to her, “but you can’t fight ‘em without a good night’s sleep.”

Jill glared at him.

Carlos sighed as a response.

“Look, I know you’re a badass, everyone knows you're a badass, but superheroes gotta prepare before a battle and your way to prepare is gonna be lying on a soft, disgustingly comfy-ass mattress and close those pretty eyes of yours.”

She rolled her eyes, hard.

“Didn’t expect the flattery as a convincement.” she sassed, and a new smile replaced the previous one on Carlos’ lips, along with a pair of eyes, golden brown color with the glow of the sunrise. She found herself staring. She didn’t know if it was the relief washing over her, or the start of a new, start-over day, or Carlos’ gaze setting on her skin… all she knew was that she was warm. So, at last, Jill uncoiled all over, and the chains tightened around her insides went slack. Her shoulders finally slumping, she nodded. She took his hand. “Alright. You win. This time.”

He snorted loudly and helped her jump off the chopper. She brought up a forearm to protect her eyes from the pink of the early light.

Yes, she enjoyed Carlos' presence. Those two days spent with him had taught her that she could put her faith in him, whether it meant having her back when all the odds were against them, or to accomplish a task that mattered to both her and the rest of the world. In a way, he reminded her of Chris. Jill thought that she felt ready to name Carlos partner. Now, as to what Carlos thought of her…

"Sorry, there's no more private rooms available." an army captain said on site as her partner asked him. "The government is requisitioning the bunks to our incoming forces due to the incident at RC. You'll have to look somewhere else."

Jill set her hands on her hips. So they'd only gotten the authorization to land because the army could use their chopper. Good to know. "And where would somewhere else be?" 

Unfaltered, the captain barely glanced in her direction.

"Heard there's a civilian motel south, near the main road. Starting there could be a good call."

"Hmph. Thanks." she let out and Carlos gave her a look. 

"Hurts being polite, doesn't it?" he slipped to her as they went on their way.

"Back off, Carlos." 

"There she is."

Jill was too tired to hide her smile. 

They got escorted out of the military base by a couple of privates, clenched scowls and tight-gripped guns. Everyone looked on edge. The entire base was a like a anthill with a kidnapped queen; in that case, RC was the queen, epicentre of all this activity. For a second, Jill thought about staying there, never minding the needed sleep, to investigate further more. Maybe someone knew something about Umbrella. Maybe if she found who ordered to launch that missile on the city, she could prevent such other event from happening…

Then her eyes landed on Carlos and for the first time, she saw the fatigue ruining his face.

“Thanks for the escort.” she said to the two men who’d accompanied them to the gates. “Let’s go!” she said then to Carlos, and she took the reins by walking ahead.

He chuckled and had to jog to catch up to her. He’d freed his hands from his usual assault rifle that he’d slipped at his back, and that took a weight off of him. But he didn’t look smaller, or even less burly, and Jill thought that was good. A woman walking on a road by herself was dangerous, even for a cop like her, so she very much preferred the company of a man like Carlos.

“You know where you’re going?” he said with the intonation of a casual conversation.

“The captain said south.” she replied. “That’s where we’re headed.”

“Alright, lady.”

The road stretched far in front of them. It dipped its toes on the pink and golden horizon. The bright colors were reminiscent of a bomb. Jill remembered the sight of Raccoon, her city, vanquished by the thermobaric explosion. She blinked the memories out of her eyes. Now wasn’t the time to mourn.

“You’re still here.” Jill let out after a couple minutes of walking side by side.

Carlos turned his head to her, and his expression was of something like polite bewilderment.

“Hum, yeah? Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“I mean, you didn’t have to stick with me. You’re military, you could have stayed with your people we just left.”

“Private military.” Carlos corrected. “Originally I am a mercenary, and trust me, jarheads aren’t fans of dudes like me.”

“That’s stupid. You’re all in it for the money.”

“What, are you trying to tell me that it isn’t patriotism that rallies young men to Uncle Sam’s frontlines?” he said, faking surprise by making his eyebrows shoot up in a comical exaggeration.

Jill laughed at that. Proud of her reaction, Carlos gave her a wink, that she brushed off with an eye roll.

“I used to be military.”

The surprise on Carlos’ face wasn’t faked this time.

“You were?”

“Delta Force, from '91 to '94. We used to disarm bombs.”

“Wow. Any other super skill up your sleeve?”

Jill chuckled again. She was too tired to care about her image. Besides, Carlos had never mocked her. The only thing he seemed eager to do after every new information on her she gave him, was a look of amazement.

Jill bit her lower lip.

“Lockpicking.”

“Damn, I should have guessed that. Fingers like yours…”

“Fingers like mine.” she repeated slowly.

“Yeah, you have long slender fingers. Could be a pianist.”

“I’m a pianist.”

“The fuck?”

And then Carlos burst into a fit of laughter so hard it brought tears to his eyes. Jill stopped to look at him shoot a hand up to rub at his eyes as he grinned to the sky.

“I’m a pianist!” she echoed and that only made Carlos laugh harder. “What?”

“This is too goddamn good…”

“Carlos, you’re an ass.”

“Well, looks like I’ve found something you’re not good at!”

Jill crossed her arms, feeling annoyance starting to bite at her.

“And…?”

“Humor.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“I’m just saying, sometimes it’s good to let it out.”

“Right.”

“Not good to keep it all in.”

“Okay.”

“C’mon supercop,” he said and she had started to walk again, “I saw you laugh earlier, I’m sure you can do it again.”

“No, not when you’re telling me to laugh, I can’t.” she bit back, but with no intended malice.

“Tsk. Fair enough, I won’t be that guy.”

“Why, thank you.” Jill minced, accompanying this girly tone with a fake bow of the hand.

Carlos gaped at that.

“That’s humor! I knew you had it in you.”

“Look,” she said then, pointing at the fine line of infinity in front of them, “there’s our motel.”

“Good eyes” Carlos said, and when he patted her shoulder, she didn’t brush him off. “Let’s go.”

Definitely, Carlos was a man like any other. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was glad that she was stuck with him; no, that he’d stuck with her.

-*-

“Hello.” Jill said tentatively to the man behind the separation glass. “Can we get two rooms for the day?”

The receptionist glanced up to them, looked back to his crossword puzzle, then his head shot back up as his brain finally took in the state of the two new customers that had just waltzed in.

“Now what in the hell happened to you??”

For an answer, Jill simply stared at the radio behind the man. It crackled with information about Raccoon, the number of deaths and the very few survivors that had been found. The receptionist turned around.

“Jesus, you escaped the city? So what really happened there?”

“You wouldn’t believe us.” Jill said.

“Flesh-eating zombies.” Carlos said.

“I don’t believe that.” the receptionist said.

Jill arched a brow to Carlos who grimaced, defeated. She turned back to the man behind the counter.

“So you can get us two rooms for the day, or not?”

“Yeah, sure. A day, two rooms, you’re saying? That’ll be 80 dollars.”

Jill slipped a hand in her hip pouch, expecting to find her wallet. She came up with a chewed herb and black powder.

“Shit… Nemesis attacked me before I could grab my stuff. You got anything?” she asked Carlos, who was already rummaging through his many pockets. He showed her two crumpled bills out of the depth of a blood-stained one.

“Double twenties.” he lamented.

“I can only get you one room with that.” the receptionist pointed out.

“That’s alright.” Jill said before Carlos could say anything. “We’ll make do.”

Carlos handed the money over and soon came the reward in the form of a key. He clenched the number tag in his fist and dangled the set in front of Jill’s eyes with a proud smile.

“Let’s get clean, supercop!”

“Oh god.” Jill said, wrinkling her nose with disgust as they left the reception. “You’re right, I forgot that I smelled like sewer shit.”

“Well I, for one, didn’t forget that I’ve got Predator blood all over my clothes.”

“That’s definitely not worse than literal shit.”

“No, but it smells equally as bad.”

Jill’s eye roll was the strongest it had ever been as Carlos stomped ahead down a hall in his excited search for a shower.

“I really doubt it.” she chuckled.

His cheery whistle came to her ears.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin' about!”

Carlos had found their room.

Inspired by the prospect of being clean for the first time in two days, Jill trotted up to him as he flung the door open and instantly whistled again upon seeing the double bed. She entered, slower than he was, more cautious than he was, as he went to check the closet. Trudging to the only other door in the room, she found the bathroom, clear of enemies. She pulled on the shower curtain just to make sure.

“Clear here.” she said just as Carlos said it too, and she turned around to see him in the middle of standing up from checking under the bed. Looking down in sudden reserve, Jill winced. “Habits, right.”

“Hey, nothing wrong with being too careful.”

She liked that they were on the same page.

Turning back to the bathroom, Jill came across her reflection in the mirror. There was a battered, and bruised, worn-out woman in front of her, with blood on her cheeks and scratches all over her skin, so muddy and filthy she’d easily appear tanned. She got closer to her face. She ran two fingers ( _pianist’s fingers_ ) on her brow, touching there a wound she didn’t have the day before. The pain made her flinch. So she wasn’t stuck in a dream.

“Are you doing the who’s-the-fairest-thing? The answer’s pretty obvious.”

Jill blinked to Carlos’ reflection in the mirror behind hers.

“What?”

“You know? Snow White’s evil stepmother loved that line.”

“Carlos.”

“Yeah.” he chuckled, and he shot a hand to capture the door handle. “I’ll leave you alone.”

She turned around and smiled at the real him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

He closed the door on them and she heard his voice, muffled, on the other side:

“Knock if you need me.”

A smile floated on Jill’s lips as she took her shirt off. She brought it to her nose, gave it a small, hesitant sniff, before throwing it on the tiles with disgust. Hastily, she then proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes and launch them full force on her shirt as fast as she could. She’d burn it all later. For now, onto cleaning herself five times in a row.

She got in the shower and turned it on. It sprayed down her in a cold spurt that got her to bite down a cry of pain, and she pulled through by staring at her feet, and the water slipping down the drain. She watched as it went from transparent to brown and red, as all the filth washed down her. She grabbed the all-in-one body wash slash shampoo and smudged her whole body with it, locking her jaw when she came across the bruises and the wounds as to not to shout.

A knock came on the door.

Jill stilled, tension stretching her taut nerves. Then Carlos’ voice arose and her muscles enclenched all at once.

“I’m gonna go to the motel’s laundromat room to wash our stuff, you mind if I walk in to take yours?”

Jill ran the body wash under her armpits for the fourth time.

“Go ahead.”

The door opened, and she saw Carlos’ undeniable fit form behind the shower curtain. She kept her eye on him as his silhouette bent to pick her clothes off the ground. Turned to her, it stopped at the doorway.

“Hey, keep some hot water for me, yeah?”

She chuckled and slightly pulled the curtain aside, enough to show her wet head to him.

“Don’t worry, there’s still some left for ya.”

His face was one of contented surprise, and he mimed tipping an imaginary hat.

“Much appreciated, lady.”

“Thanks for the clothes.” she said, and Carlos flashed her one of his kind smiles as a response before closing the door behind him.

Jill stayed under the jet for a few more minutes before deciding that she couldn’t get any cleaner. Making sure not to slip and fall, she took a few new steps to the sink. The mirror hid a cabinet, and she found a first-aid kit in it. She sat on the edge of the tub to tend to her wounds. The one at her arm, reminiscent of where Nemesis had infected her, was a particularly nasty one. She covered it in antiseptic and a clean bandage. Band-aids were enough for her other cuts. Feeling around her body, she found no broken bone, but plenty of strained muscles and purple-colored bruises that’d soon turn to an ugly yellow. Her ribs most of all, were covered of those. Some sat on her breasts too, and thankfully they were fewer, because that spot hurt like a bitch.

Her knees were in an awful condition. After being propelled, thrown, jumped, pushed, and after all that evading, they’d reddened and now bore the odd color of salmon. She tried not think of the pain she’ll most certainly have to bear through the next day. That and the nightmares… they’d probably be back like a freight train, when all she’d want to do is put those bastards at Umbrella behind bars for the rest of their god forsaken worthless of a life. Jill would have to make the most out of the little time she had before her pain decided to waken.

“Hey.”

She jolted from her sitting position as the door opened on Carlos, fresh clothes in his hands and eyes popping out of his head when he finally took notice of Jill, entirely naked.

“Fuck.” he said.

“Yeah!” Jill said.

“New clothes.” he threw hastily, and he handed the small pile at arm’s reach. It looked like it pained him to keep his eyes on her face and her face only. “Found them in the closet. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“What the hell happened to knocking?”

“Didn’t hear the water running, so I figured…”

“Carlos.”

“Yeah?"

“Get out.”

“Yeah.”

The door closed for the third time and Jill found herself alone and hot all over. Embarrassment colored her cheeks and she rubbed her arms to stop the goosebumps. Dammit. She hadn’t been naked in front of someone else, let alone a man, in literal _years_. It’d been easy to forget, about privacy and intimacy, on her quest to saving the world. She had to remember that she wasn’t alone anymore.

Jill looked down to the two clothes in her hands. Carlos had found blue shorts and a white shirt with the motel’s name on it for her. She smelled them and, satisfied by the clear scent of detergent, put them on before leaving the bathroom.

Carlos sat on the bed. It was impossible for her to tell if he was as embarrassed as she was with his stubble and blood-and-ashes-covered face.

“Bathroom’s clear.” Jill slowly said.

He snatched his right boot from his foot as he looked up at her.

“Thanks. Your clothes are at the laundromat.”

She nodded. Did he really not care to see her that way? Or was he just used to it?

“That’s kind of you.”

“Hey, no problem.” he replied, ripping off the other boot as well. “The clothes fit you?”

“A little large,” she said, tugging on the fabric of her new top, “but as long as I have something to wear, I can’t complain.” Did he really pay it no mind? Those flirtatious comments, and constant compliments… at first she thought it was just him being a simple man, but had it not shaken him like it had shaken her?

“That’s good.” he said, and he got up, started to walk to the bathroom.

Jill watched him, analyzing with her heart strangely pounding. Then Carlos turned around.

“Look, huh…”

He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, looking like he was trying to find the right words. Jill didn’t know the man for very long, but she knew him to be straightforward, direct in both his words and intentions. Right now, it felt like he was holding himself up.

“Look,” he started again, “I’m sorry for walking in on you. I should’ve thought twice about it and that was stupid of me. Honestly, I…”

The words got lost as Carlos trailed off. Jill kept watching him, as he held her gaze, the start of an uncomfortable wince tugging at his lips before he shook his head and smiled, like a sorry.

“Nevermind, supercop. Just keep lookin’ good and lookin’ up.”

He smiled again and this time it was more than an apology, but also a defeat. Then he disappeared in the bathroom and Jill was left to stand there, feeling like an idiot for not having reacted… but more so feeling the shame, and the guilt of not being allowed a say.

“Now what the fuck did that mean?” she muttered to herself, plopping down on the bed.

Jill was not a woman people just gave no options to, and right now Carlos had deprived her of that. It reddened her cheeks, not with the color of embarrassment but of anger, and the wheels turned in her head.

What exactly was Carlos going to say?

Now Jill wasn’t stupid; that was the sole reason she was still in the world of the living. She knew, hell she’d known since they’d connected eyes, that he liked her. That his gaze was appreciative, and that his touches were protective, and that his compliments, though a drag at times, were nothing but honest. Carlos was a man of respect and she respected him very much, because he actively _tried_ . He’d actually _waited_ for her to build up to him. Jill didn’t give to anyone her respect; she gave a helping hand whenever she had the chance, but her heart? That was an other topic entirely.

In the bathroom, the shower started to run.

To organize her thoughts, she worked to disassemble her gun and clean it. (Was it possible that Carlos liked her? She knew men, and after living through hell with him, there was no way she didn’t know this man.) Jill held down the release button on the side of the handle and slid the magazine free. Four bullets left. None in the chamber. She’d gotten lucky. (Carlos had saved her, she didn’t know how many times. He hadn’t expected money in return, like any decent mercenary would, like Nicholai certainly would, but he’d done so because… because what? Because he’d thought she was worth it?) Pressing on the other two buttons on each side of the trigger, her other hand gripped on the slide and separated it from the rest of the gun. (The answer then was: yes, Carlos liked her. It was no denying he did. He’d also pursued her affection and there was no way he hadn’t thought about a romantic affair. But a new question arose: did Jill like Carlos?) Turning over the slide, she removed the string and lifted out the barrel in a click. They didn’t have a cleaning rod or really anything that would remove the powder and blood from their weapons, so she resorted to using a piece of her shirt to try and at least remove the most disgusting fluids.

(Did Jill like Carlos?)

No. She set the dismantled pieces away on the nightstand to keep her head clear. The inside of the barrel was inaccessible. She’d have to hope that she wouldn't have to use her gun again until she had access to a rod and cotton. Frustrated, she groaned as she realized she didn’t have access to lubricant either.

(Did Jill like Carlos?)

Maybe… maybe once Carlos was out, she could pull water from the sink and use a motel toothbrush, if they had one. It was always better than the shirt she had on. For the meantime, she violently rubbed the side of the rest of her gun with a corner of cloth.

(Do you like him?)

Jill stilled.

The shower had stopped running.

There was movement on the other side, and she listened, eyes frowned over a deep concentration, to the sounds of the towel wrapped around him, drying him, ruffling his hair. How long had it been, really, since she’d given herself a bit of me-time? A bit of time, between two people. Jill sat indecisive on the bed, with half a gun in her hands. She’d have to make her mind up fast. Would she shoot or give mercy?

Then all of a sudden the door opened and Carlos was out, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and his mess of curls of a hair dripping on his shoulders and down his torso… and she thought, _fuck it_ .

He spotted her and gave another smile.

“Hey, what you’ve been up to?”

Jill left the piece of gun on the nightstand. She stood up, walked to be in front of him, and bored her eyes into his, searching for the sentence he hadn’t said earlier. There was surprise but also great attention in his eyes. He let her.

Jill locked her jaw.

“I’m going to kiss you. That okay?”

Carlos breathed out.

“Fuck yeah.”

She crashed into him, hand shooting up to take the back of his head and bring him down to her, and that was finally it. She found his lips. They were soft, and still a bit wet, and his beard tickled her, and his smile made her smile… he was infectious. God, he’d infected her, because she didn’t know where her heart was at… all she knew right now, was where her head stood.

In there, with him at her side.

Carlos cupped her cheeks. He tilted his head to the side, inviting her to do the same. All she could hear was the blood in her ears and Carlos’ deep moans in her mouth. She opened her lips and he slid in his tongue like he’d been training to do this, like all he’d been thinking about was to make out with her ー it made Jill start to feel light-headed. He was a good kisser, for sure. He knew what he was doing.

But then, so did she.

She grabbed one of his hands and with her other, tugged on her shirt, until her stomach was revealed. Then she guided his hand on her skin, and up under the shirt, to feel the soft and warm skin of her breast.

Carlos broke contact with her lips. He looked down at her. He had the kindest eyes she’d ever seen.

“Jill. You sure?”

She nodded with conviction. “Yeah. No, wait…” and Carlos, who was about to plunge for her mouth and looked like he’d been denied God’s Apple, had never seemed so disappointed. “What were you gonna say, before you locked yourself up in the bathroom?”

His hand was squeezing her breast, softly, and she worked her jaw not to groan. His other hand was still cupping her cheek, and his thumb was brushing at her jaw in a back and forth motion. She was tempted to close her eyes, for a second.

“I was gonna say that I thought you had a rockin’ body, lady, but then I thought that was maybe too forward. Now I know you’re even worse than I am.” he said with a chuckle. His warmth radiated her all over.

Jill nodded. She looked down to his chest, and set a hand in between the tanned pecs there. “You’re not bad yourself.” she let out, and Carlos whistled in appreciation. “No, shut up. Don’t make me say that again.”

“At your command.” he said, and he squeezed her breast again, tearing an unexpected groan from her throat. “Damn.”

“Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do.” she said to shut him the fuck up. “We’re gonna get in this ugly motel bed and we’re gonna fuck until neither of us can stand back up.”

Carlos nodded appreciatively. “Sounds like a plan. I’m in.”

“Good.” Jill said, and then she pulled off her shirt and kicked down her shorts.

Carlos swept his hands under her ass as she jumped on him, latching onto his mouth again like she didn’t know she’d been thirsty until now. She felt him walk her backwards, and then her feet found the bed, and his knees gave out, and they both fell on a heap onto the sheets. He stood above her in his clean towel. Jill widened her legs to let him in, and he accepted the offer with enthusiasm, grinding against her with enthusiasm as she locked her hands into his curls to the point where it should hurt the both of them.

“Damn, woman.” he breathed out for the flutter of a second before going to her throat and desperately sucking on the top of her neck.

Jill let out a low growl.

“Speed it up.” she mumbled while his hands massaged both of her breasts. “Fuck, Carlos…”

Using his thumb and his index, he tweaked her nipples, and pulled them, before leaving her neck and dropping kisses to every bit of hot skin he could find.

“Did I already tell you you have a super hot bod?” he murmured and then he kissed her right nipple.

Jill arched up.

“Yeah, you did.” she groaned.

“Those titties, though.”

“Ugh, use your mouth.”

And he did, capturing her nipple between his lips and cheekily sucking on it. Jill stuck a finger in her mouth to stop herself from moaning too loud. Her nerves were on fire and Carlos’ body was hot above hers, a literal oven, heating her up all over. Chills shot from her nipple in his mouth to her cunt. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so wet, and he’d barely even touched her there yet.

“Okay,” she panted and Carlos released her nipple with an obscene _pop_ to look up at her, “next phase, you’re dropping this towel.”

“On it.”

Both their hands tugged to rip it off him. Then Carlos sat on Jill’s thighs, dick proudly erect dancing above her stomach. Jill watched him fist himself for a couple of seconds. She watched him, all of him, those strong arms the size of her thighs, and those wet pecs and abs, and that dark hair going down his torso to his navel to finish its course at his pubis in another set of curls. Her eyes set on his cock again. She liked how it looked; from where she stood, she guessed it to be around 6 inches if not 7. She bet she couldn’t fit it whole in her mouth… but then again, Jill had never shied away from a challenge.

“See something you like?” Carlos teased, and she arched a brow.

“Lie down. I wanna be on top.”

Carlos complied.

Jill threw a leg above him and straddled his pelvis. Cock crushed under her, pressed against her, that was when she started to grind. Carlos took in the sight above him as she got herself off. The admiration in his eye slowly turned to worry. It got her to stop.

“What’s going on?”

He brought a hand to her hip and his fingers delicately trailed over a particularly nasty bruise there. “That freak really messed you up. You sure you wanna keep goin’? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

A little more warmth spread in her chest. This one was different from the pure, lustful energy she’d built up. She’d forgotten what it was called, really. People rarely showed empathy nowadays. And when they did, they ended up dying in front of her eyes.

But Carlos hadn’t. He was still there, pinned under her thighs, sex against her sex, _caring for her_.

Jill lowered to touch his face. His eye socket was violet, and slightly inflated. He had a cut on his lower lip. “You’re telling me.”

Carlos leaned into her caress. Taking her hand inside his, he gave her palm a kiss. “I’m good.”

“Then so am I.”

Reaching behind her, she took his cock in her fist and rubbed herself on him. Carlos’ groan reached her ears and she bit a smug smile into her cheek. Then Carlos slid his hand between her legs and touched her, spreading her folds with two of his fingers and dipping into the moist. It wiped her smile right off.

“Fuck ー”

“You good?”

“Yeah.” she gasped, one of his fingers circling around her entrance. “Yeah, I’m… fuck.”

“Hold on.”

He sat up and gently pushed her onto her back. She let him handle her, eyes curious but hands brought up to her chest, in a last attempt at a shield; against what or who, she didn’t know. Carlos saw that. He kissed her, his two fingers kept circling, making her eyes water. Then he kissed her neck again. He pushed her hands back, taking them into big but strangely soft hands, owning back her breasts, and leaving a kiss everywhere there was a bruise. No, an insecurity. A doubt. He went on his way down, beard tickling her stomach and tearing a giggle from her, before he finally kissed her mound.

Her laugh died out.

“You trust me?” Carlos asked, searching inside her eyes.

He found her. “Yes.” Jill replied.

Then he dived between her legs.

She choked. She gripped the sheets around them to hold onto something, anything, before fisting his hair, soon finding that it was the best choice she could possibly make. Carlos groaned against her as she pulled, and she felt his grin in the form of small bites at the inside of her thigh.

“Where’s your clit?” he asked, his breath coming out hot and making her tremble. “How’d you like it?”

Her chest filled up.

With a shaky hand, she showed him, and he watched, good student, fast learner. After a few seconds, she retracted her fingers and he tried himself, smiling as her breath hitched up uncontrollably.

Jill knew herself. She was loud as hell, and there was no stopping it. A panting and moaning mess, she bit hard into her lip as Carlos circled around her clitoris and his mouth closed in on her. First it was just quick pecks, obscene sounds. Then the second later he was lapping at her, dipping his tongue inside her hole, not as deep as she’d have liked, but inside still, enough to make her cry out his name. She slapped her palm against her mouth as she realized the noise.

Carlos looked up.

“What, too much?”

Eyes filled with tears, Jill shook her head. “No. I’m just… a little overwhelmed. I’ll be fine. Just need to get my shit together.”

Still between her legs, he tilted his head to the side. “Hey, after everything we’ve been through, ain’t nobody going to tell us to keep it quiet in this hellshow of a world.”

He made her chuckle. She liked that the most about him. “You’re right. Doesn’t mean I’m not loud as fuck.”

“Your pleasure’s my pleasure, lady.” Carlos said and now he was clearly showing off, but there was no denial how good he was at it. “Alright, back to it.”

Jill simply moaned. Quickly, he found her clit again and pressed his lips against it. Giving it a few tentative kisses, he licked at it while Jill’s hand tugged at his hair to try and crush him closer against her. Carlos didn’t complain. His next laps were even more eager, maybe messier, and then one of his fingers entered her and Jill yelled out a swear. It curled inside her, testing her, tasting her. Then it pumped in and out. First slowly, just trying out the waters. Then it got faster. And faster. And messier, wetter, harder. 

“C’mon ー” Jill heard herself say. Her hair was falling on her eye, stuck to her skin with the sweat. It wouldn’t take much more for her to come. “C… Carlos, another.”

His one finger was already long and thick. When he added the other, she felt full. Filled. Then he sucked on her clit and that was all she’d needed from him.

Carlos was looking at her when she shook, hiding her face under her arm as her breath labored and her chest rose. He saw her stomach clench, and her entire body tense up. It was a beautiful sight, one of that he felt lucky to witness. Just her, alone and naked in more ways than one. She was raw and it was rare. He kept the scene in his memories to treasure.

After a while, Jill stopped shaking. She went slack under him. She was trying to find her breath back when he pulled out his fingers, kissing her mound again to build his way back up the same way he’d done the way down. He finished his course on her lips. She let his tongue meet her tongue, and she tasted herself on him.

“Still good?” he asked.

Jill wondered what she’d done to meet a man so kind.

Still shaken up, she nodded and smiled at him. “Still good.”

“Alright, cuz I’ve got a…” and since Carlos looked down his own body she followed the trail, that stopped at his raging erection currently pressed against her thigh. “...little problem.”

She had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes. “Don’t underestimate yourself.”

“Was that actually a compliment?”

Not answering that, she tapped his chest twice to make him move. Carlos got the hint and lied down on the bed at her side as she slowly sat up, taking a second to stretch her legs and unwinding the muscles of her inner thighs.

“Ugh, I’m definitely gonna sleep for a couple days after that.” she complained.

“Yeah, me too.” Carlos replied. He shoved a pillow behind his neck and comfortably tucked his hands behind as well. “We deserve a reward.”

“That’s the reward.” she pointed out, and he hissed when she took his dick in her fist.

“Easy there.”

Jill frowned. “We need lubricant.”

Widening her legs from her seiza position, she slid a hand between her folds. When she brought it back, it was slick from her juices and Carlos’ saliva. He groaned when she fisted him again, and he leaned back into the pillow.

“Try not to move too much.” she told him, leaning forward. “And don’t choke me either.”

“Control freak, alright, I get it.” Carlos said just before she took him in her mouth.

His pubic hair was still damp from the shower. She felt its curls, heavy and rugged, on the side of her hand when she gripped the base of his dick that she couldn’t fit inside her. She felt the tingle racing up his spine when Jill’s tongue ran along the underside of his throbbing member. She bobbed her head, expertly and powerfully, sucking ever-so-slightly until she couldn’t breathe anymore. He groaned from the absence. She made amends by kissing his dripping tip. Then she went back on him, taking him deep into the wet and open cavern of her mouth, trying hard to take his hardness whole despite the light resistance of her throat.

Carlos growled her name.

His hands wiped the sweat from her brow. They brushed her hair from her face, pulling it up into a short ponytail, helping her. He always did.

He was shaking under her.

His precome was sticky and hot on Jill’s tongue. His dick was dripping now, on her chin and on the dark and flushed skin of his thighs, and she took him a bit further, gagging slightly with the pressure.

“J-Jill” he said, and she looked up at him.

It shook her to see Carlos so wrecked. He looked like he was about to cry, nose rosy and mouth open, eyebrows furrowed onto wide honest eyes. He reached down and cupped her jaw, panting harshly as he felt himself through her cheek. Another tremor shook him.

“J-jill, stop.” he cried. “I’mma tip, Jill.”

Moaning through it, she pulled out. She licked her lips when she was done. Carlos just lied there, chest struggling to heave. Jill brought herself up to him and set her head on his heart. He rose a shaking hand to caress her hair.

Then he laughed.

“You’re fucking insane.”

Jill smiled too.

“I take it you can go again?”

“Just give me a minute.” he groaned, taking himself in his hand with a wince. “Holy shit. Trying not to come undone here.”

Jill ran her fingers on his stomach. She circled around his navel for a bit.

“Gotta remember to bring a cock ring for the next time.” Carlos chuckled. She paused. “Like, even without the blowjob, which I thank you for by the way, I don’t think I would’ve lasted long.”

Jill looked away.

“Oh.” she said.

“Not trying to devalue my stamina, here. I’m just sayin’. You’re one of a kind.”

She pulled away from his chest and brought her legs to her breasts with an absent smile. Carlos noticed that. Of course he noticed that.

Sometimes, she wanted him to be less kind.

“Hey.” he said. He sat up at her side. “I mean that.”

“I know.”

“Jill, seriously.”

“I get it.”

“I don’t think you do.” and that made her turn to look inside his eyes.

Jill knew what she’d see in them, she’d prepared herself for it. Sweetness, gratitude. Reverence. The knowledge that he was here with her in the same galaxy, and that he was going to stay and revolve around her.

She had lost so many. First her team to Wesker’s betrayal. Most had died, the others had fled, only one had stayed. And now Brad had died in front of her eyes two days ago. Then came Raccoon, her city, her safe place, and with it, her sanity. She couldn’t lose anything more. She didn’t think that she could live with that.

She bore her eyes inside his.

“What makes you think we’ll still be there tomorrow?”

Carlos thought that over. On her shoulder, his palm soothed the skin back and forth.

“Nothing.” he finally replied, honest and open. “But we didn’t die yesterday.”

“We lost so many…”

“Not ourselves.”

“That too. I had never killed a man before. And I left Nikolai to die on that rooftop.”

“Does that change who you are?”

“I…” And she pondered while his hand was hot on her back, massaging a tense muscle there. “I have this question, this doubt that I can’t get rid of, and it’s fucking with my head.”

“Ask away.”

“What’s the point in us being here, right now, if we’re still gonna die later.”

She turned her head to see him, and his smile. “Now that’s an easy one, supercop. Humor and now riddles, those are shit weaknesses.”

“So what do you think?”

“The answer is, obviously. ‘Cuz we’re gonna die later.”

Jill gave a snort. “Enriching.” she sassed.

“I’ve made my peace with dying ever since I started working as a mercenary. The great reaper comes with the job, you just gotta telling her to fuck off until you can’t. I know she ain’t gonna stop me from living. Not when I still have people to live for.”

The wave of sadness in her chest was in low tide. Jill pushed it even further away, back, back until it was reduced to a droplet that couldn’t drown her anymore. She still felt the taste of water in her mouth. But she also felt Carlos, and his tongue, his heat and his presence. So everything was okay.

“Can you fuck me now?”

He nodded like it was another mission he was willing to accomplish for her pretty eyes.

“I’m up for it. How do we start?”

“I’m getting on top.” she planned. “Then, when you feel like I can’t stand on my knees or when I directly tell you, whatever will do.”

“You’re letting me ride?”

“You’ve earned it.” she said with a wink, and the next second he was kissing her.

Carlos lied back down and Jill accompanied him, crawling over him, craving reawakened. Eyes glued to her form, he touched her as she sat on his hips; her ample chest, tight waist. Her full hips and heavy thighs that had taken his dick as a throne. Jill felt behind her, between her asscheeks to fist his dick, giving it a few pumps to verify the hardness. Satisfied, she slowly straightened and guided him to her entrance. It was significantly bigger than his fingers. She gritted her teeth until she felt the head suddenly enter, and then that was it. Carlos’ fingers traced lines where he gripped at her hips. Her breasts peaked, and her stomach dipped, and she lowered herself on him, greedily impaling herself on his hardness.

Then Jill felt him bottom out. Gasping, she blinked as her whole body tensed, then relaxed, then tensed again as she accommodated to his size. Carlos rubbed his hands on her stomach, like he could feel himself there, through the soft skin and the battle wounds.

“You’re so hot.” he said.

Jill took his hand to her breast, concentrating him somewhere he’d lose his tongue. He bit directly on the bait, and she started grinding on him, feeling him move inside her. She felt full. He made her feel full. He made her feel good, and special, and alive, and Jill felt an indescribable wave of emotions break over her.

Bending over to press her hands on his chest, she jumped up and down in rhythm with their panting. It was good. This was good. This was probably the first good thing that had happened to her in months. And she got to share it. She got to share it with someone who mattered and who was staying.

Carlos groaned as she fucked him. He felt her ass with his two hands, and helped her to push himself into her, roughly, quickly, before Jill gave his chest scratches with her nails.

“Let me handle it.” she hissed, and Carlos let go. “I can do it.”

She thanked him by languidly kissing his lips, then she was back to sitting straight on his cock and to bounce. Her tits bounced with her. It hurt a little, because of how heavy they were, and because of the bruises, but then Carlos released her hips to cup her breasts, giving her nipples a few cheeky squeezes that made her squirm.

“Oh god” she heard herself say along Carlos’ moans. “Carlos. Can… can you…”

And he knew, without her even saying it. He released one of her breasts to slide the hand between her legs and touch her clit. He pressed directly on it, like a button, like a trigger, and she felt her legs give away with the intensity. She fell on him. Carlos wrapped his arms around her and held her, sticky with the want, warm with her and him mixed. He turned them around, flipped her over on her back, pulling out for just a short time before thrusting himself inside her again, maintaining her legs wide open with a hand. Jill liked the weight. She let him take care of her as he sucked on her tit, and she moaned with him. He threw one of her legs over his arm. His hands were everywhere. He kissed her, again and again, on her lips and on her ear and on her neck. She let him have it all.

“Carlos.” Jill said, and again, he understood.

He slightly unstuck himself from her and snaked a hand down to her folds. She watched the gap between them, between her breasts and his muscles, stretched and oiled above her, strong but gentle; he pressed his forehead against hers. They both watched when he found her clit. Carlos circled around it.

Jill came in an exclamation. He didn’t stop touching her as she shook. She shut her eyes with the force of it. When she came out of it, Carlos had stopped moving and was cupping her cheek, fingers slick with her come.

“You okay?” she asked him.

He grinned at her, his dark hair dripping with sweat on his eyes. “I should be the one asking you that.”

“I’m good. Go for it, Carlos.”

Carlos smiled before kissing her, long and slow. Then he pulled out of her. Jill let him turn her around. She wasn’t scared anymore.

She trusted her partner.

He waited for her to look over her shoulder. They connected eyes when he pushed inside her again, and she cried out because it was too much, and it was deeper than it had ever been, but she let him anyways. He fucked her from behind. He tangled his hands with hers, and she was white-knuckled and he was red and hot all over. Right before he came, she felt him pull out and spill on her back, over her butt. It didn’t bother her.

Then Carlos fell at her side. Jill had given up on her legs and arms a long time ago. Ears ringing, she went with closing her eyes.

She didn’t take notice of Carlos’ shuffling until she felt him wipe his come off her back with her motel shirt.

“Am I disgusting?” she said jokingly.

“No, you’re amazing.” and Carlos kissed Jill’s shoulder blade.

He wrapped his hands around her middle. She curled up against him. Jill fell asleep to a day free of nightmares.


End file.
